Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Canon, Sonic the Comic)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Normal= |-|AoStH-like form= |-|Giant= |-|Other form w/ Sonic Adventure clothing= |-|God Robotnik= 'Summary' Doctor Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist in the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. He was originally a kind human scientist named Doctor Ovi Kintobor before an accident transformed him into the mad scientist Ivo Robotnik. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B '''by himself. 7-B with most machinery| '5-B '| At least '''2-C Name: '''Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Doctor Ovi Kintobor '''Origin: '''Sonic the Comic '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'Scientist, Dictator | God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; survived a blast that reduced him to complete and utter nothingness), Nigh-Omnipotence (while stated to be omnipotent, this is definitely a hyperbole, especially since he turned up defeated), Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Petrification (turned Sidewind and his goons to stone), Alternate Timeline Creation, Alternate Reality Creation, Neurocognitive Deficit (through a laser that instantly knocks anything it hits unconscious), Resurrection, Summoning (conjured a mirror and an army of Metallix out of thin air), Virokinesis (infected Sonic with arthritis), Duplication (created an audience full of Robotniks), Self-Spawn (turned others into himself), BFR, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (stripped Sonic of his speed), Creation, Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Superpower Manipulation, Flight '''Attack Potency: Wall level '''by himself. City level with most machinery (Can give Sonic a difficult time) | 'Planet level '(drained the energy of Planet Earth and Mobius to become more powerful) | At least 'Multi-Universe level '(completely warped and rewrote the STC-Verse, which contains various universes, as well as their timelines, all of which he modified, and became the absolute overlord of creation) '''Speed: Peak Human by himself''' with Massively Hypersoinc reactions. '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed via machinery ' '| Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown ''' '''Striking Strength: Wall Class '''by himself. '''City Class '''via machinery | '''Planet Class | | At least Multi-Universal Durability: Wall level '''by himself. '''City level with mech suits | Likely Planet level (Was harmed by Shortfuse the Cybernik but this is likely a case of Plot-Induced Stupidity) | At least Multi-Universe level Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Higher with machinery | At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Inventions, gadgets | N/A Intelligence: Genius (immensely gifted in almost all fields of research. Creates various reality warping machinery) | Nigh-Omniscient (hears and knows it all, but fell victim to his ego) Weaknesses: None notable | His ego can be easily taken advantage of. The Gray Emerald can be used to remove his powers and undo his changes to reality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Robotnik *'Laser Vision:' Robotnik shoots out lasers from his eyes. These lasers can teleport people as well as knock them out in one shot by shutting down the upper brain functions. *'Reality-warping:' God Robotnik has almost entirely unlimited power over reality itself. He can turn others into himself, rewrite events, modify the timeline, edit and flip between dimensions, Key: Doctor Robotnik | With the Planet's energy | God Robotnik Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X